Bundle of orange
by JesskaEspy
Summary: Kenny and Stan had grown much closer since Stan offered to take Kenny in for a week after almost being killed by his deranged parents. Kenny didn't like it when people pitied him. He still had his pride, if not much else. But they needed eachother, if not for the shelter, than for the friendship that came along with it. ONESHOT. More bromance-y. OR whatever you want it to be.


Disclaimers and shit- I don't own South Park nor the characters, and that's probably for the best. That is all.

A Stenny fic CH01 - oneshot

Bundle of Orange

Stan rolled over to find a bright orange parka, with it's owner inside, tightly curled up into a ball next to his bed.

_Stan often woke up to find his best friend lying on a mattress next to his bed. After a while it became routine to set up the mattress and pillows every night, in hopes that it's purpose would be fulfilled. _

His heart warmed at the sight, just as warm as the colour he always longed to witness.

_Stan knew Kenny had it tough. His parents were always a horrible influence on their son, spending their money on drugs. Stan feared that Kenny would eventually grow up to do the same. Of course, Kenny was always there to reassure him that he definitely wouldn't._

Stan lied on his side, staring at the ball of orange that lay indirectly beside him.

_Some nights he would lie awake until morning, hoping that the welcome intruder would take his rightful place; next to Stan's bed. But __**every**__night he hoped that his friend wouldn't be suffering any physical pain. Of course, mentally and emotionally, it was always inevitable._

Stan sighed, resisting the urge to wake him to make sure his buddy was okay.

_Every night that Kenny came over, Stan would find himself staring at the boy the next morning. Something drew him in. Gave him an urge to protect his best friend. Care for him when he needed it and support him when he wanted it. He found himself staring at the shaggy blonde hair that accompanied his slim figure. He found himself tracing the boy's cheekbones with his eyes. He found himself wanting to know what his seemingly fragile skin felt like._

The orange bundle moved suddenly, showing that it was slowly arising from it's slumber.

_Kenny and Stan had grown much closer after a few years. It started when Stan offered to take Kenny in for a week after he had almost been killed by his psychotic mother and his drunk father. Stan knew Kenny didn't like it when people pitied him. He still had his pride, if not much else. But they needed eachother, if not for the shelter, than for the friendship that came along with it._

Stan got out of bed to check on his best friend, prepared to face whatever pain he might witness.

_They were both 15 and had each had their fair share of alcohol and assorted illegal drugs. Kenny didn't want his 'carer' to became too damaged by it though and they both agreed to stop. Only going against this by lighting a joint on the odd occasion. Kenny practically despised drugs. He knew what they did to his parents and how his two siblings had to pay the ultimate price_

He cautiously walked around the front of the mattress, kneeling on the opposite side of the mattress to his bed.

_Stan knew Kenny cared for him, they were practically brothers. Actually, Stan could confidently say that they were just as close as he and Kyle were. Kyle had found his 'dream girl' and put most of his time into her and his studies. Despite this, they still talked on the odd occaision and they got along just fine. But he was much closer with his blonde-haired bundle of orange._

He poked Kenny in the ribs, he was too impatient to wait for the result of last night's arguement.

_When they were younger, they were so nieve to problems that surrounded them. Both their parents had issues. Stan's split up, leaving his dad Randy to pack up and leave for good. He doesn't miss his dad too much though. He still recieves the occaisional phone call, but usually his father is too drunk, so they don't have the chance to bond at all. His mum, who was always a bit on the loopy side, just got worse by the year. That is just what South Park does to a person though._

The response wasn't as expected, instead a slightly sorrowful moan left the sleepy boy's lips.

_Stan and Kenny were always there for eachother emotionally. High school was a pain. Swooning girls (they both had developed quite attractive features), creepy teachers (Mr Garrison , the freak, had the nerve to follow the boys to South Park High), bad classes (to go with the creepy teachers) and drama, but the boys usually stayed out of the fights that developed between groups. Pretty much, the only good thing is that they both had all their classes together, not exactly by chance as the computer genius by the name of Butters had the decency to give them this favour. Or rather, not get a Kenny set loose on him, if he didn't comply._

Stan heard a sob and was instantly worried... did he hurt him?

_As 'brothers', they had the duty of bagging on eachother constantly, mixed with violence. They both knew it was all a joke though, only ever fighting once when Stan insulted Kenny's brother, Kevin, without knowing that he had just passed away a few hours earlier at the hands of his father. Of course, all was forgiven when Kenny admitted he hadn't yet told Stan and that he was just under a lot of emotional strain at the time._

He sat up and hugged me tightly, heart fluttering, all I could do was hold him.

_Affection wasn't new to the pair. They often hugged whenever either of them were depressed or just wanted comfort. But, they rarely cried in front of eachother though. It was a pride thing._

He removed his head from my neck and looked up at me with his soft, blue eyes.

_To Stan, Kenny had always been attractive. Even before puberty. Even when he had his beauty hidden beneath his signature orange parka. He remembered exactly what Kenny looked like even though when he was younger, he had only seen the face unmasked a handful of times. Every scar, every blemish, just everything. Luckily, towards the teenage years, he had the priveledge of uncovering the boy's face on a regular basis. Starting with just whenever they were over Stan's house, but eventually Kenny gained the confidence to let his almost flawless face be seen by everyone. He still didn't part with his beloved orange parka though._

I knew something was wrong before he even spoke the two words; "They're gone."

_The two practically lived together already. Stan didn't know why Kenny even went back to his house for the short times that he did. Though, he does remember saying that despite the fact his parents cut his siblings' lifes short, he still loves them. After all they were his parents. __Were.__ Obviously not now. Kenny has always been so forgiving of everyone he is close to, that's something Stan both admired and disliked about him._

I didn't know what to do to comfort him, so I simply placed my lips on his, assuring him that I was there for him.

Because, I always will be.

He melted into the kiss and I knew he was thinking that too.

_Whatever they had, Stan knew he'd be happy, as long as he had his little bundle of orange._


End file.
